


Hawks

by iloveitblue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint can turn into a hawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Coulson saw the hawk, it was during a particularly FUBAR mission. He was bleeding out and back-up was not coming for at least 45 more minutes. It was a strange hallucination actually. A Hawk carrying a bow and quiver in its claws. Phil blamed the blood loss. 

Then he closed his eyes and suddenly Clint was there beside him. Pressing a cloth to his wound. 

He remembers seeing the hawk fly by but he never thought of it a second time. At least not until now.

—-

Now, Fury was beside him. Bullets were raining down as another terrorist facility threatened to fall. 

"How long til back up arrives?" Fury yelled through the noise. Shooting blind at the enemy.

"At least 5 minutes, sir." Coulson changed the magazine of his gun. He was down to his last magazine and there were still at least 40 men. Coulson better make these bullets count then. In the corner of his eye he saw a bird, gliding through the air, Coulson knew better than to get distracted so he let it slide. 

But then, the bullets stop. It was quiet and the sound of a body falling to its knees resounded in the compound. Phil looked at Fury just as Fury looked at him. They both peeked from their hiding spots and sees a lone figure standing on top of the many crates scattered. 

"Glad to see you’re both still alive, sir." Fury sighed in relief and put his gun down. 

"Barton, what the fuck are you doing here?" 

"No, the better question is, How did you get here?"

Fury looked at him then narrowed his eyes at Barton. Barton just shrugged. “I flew here. Just like I did all the other times.”

"What other times?" Phil asked

"Uhm… there’s really too many times to mention them all. It’s usually when someone need back up."

"You’re never on the back-up team. He’s never on the back-up team!" Fury stated. 

"Yeah, but I can get to almost anywhere, faster." Clint argued.

"How?" Phil asked again. "Show us."

"Umm… okay? but I’m pretty sure you already read it in my file?" And then, Clint’s whole body started to turn, His hands into strong wings, His legs into sharp claws and his body had feathers.

Both Fury and Phil’s eyes grew the size of saucers. “That’s definitely not in the files.” Fury whispered to Phil. 

"No, sir. It’s not." Phil replied. Then Barton changed back, he slowly got up from being crouched down and looked at them both.

"What do you mean it’s not on my file?" Clint asked them. "I specifically remember telling the guy I don’t remember his name - Sand? Solier? - That I can turn into a hawk." Clint reasoned.

"His name is Solomon. and Things like these aren’t normal agent Barton. He must have thought that you were joking." Phil explained.

"Glad he did." Phil and Clint looked to Fury.

"Sir?" Phil asked.

"This will officially remain a secret between the three of us. We can use it to our advantage when the time comes and your abilities as a hawk will be utilized just as much as your marksman abilities. How, I’m not quite sure yet. But in the meantime, this stays between us. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir." They both answered.

"Good." Fury nodded at them. "Now, what happens to your clothes when you change?"

—-

When the Avengers was formed, Captain America was on the top of the list of course, followed by Hawkeye. Nobody really knew why, Sure Hawkeye had great skills as a marksman, but did he really have what it takes to be a superhero?

After the battle of New York though, Hawkeye has proven himself and questions about his abilities and loyalty were shot down. Of course, as much as possible Clint didn’t turn into a hawk, and nobody ever found out about it. Not even Natasha.

—-

When Phil was revived, Clint immediately flew to him. Landing on the man’s shoulder while they were in the sand box. Phil sighed in irritation as the rest of the team just stared at the bird on Coulson’s shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked.

He was given a squawk as a reply, then a soft nudge toward the face.

"You’re not supposed to know where I am."

Another squawk.

"Fine, We’ll talk about this inside. But after, you’re going to pretend you never saw me, Am I understood?"

Squawk.

Phil walked towards his office without addressing any of the unsaid questions the team had. Fitz in particular wanted to touch the bird. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Skye jumped away from leaning against the door, her ear pressed on the surface. She shook her head at May who was calmly staring at her and the door.

"Nothing." Skye shrugged. "I was just… looking for Fitz!" She blinked, realizing how ridiculous that sounded as soon as it left her mouth, but she couldn’t take it back now.

"In Coulson’s office." May informed her.

Skye shook her head, feigning ignorance. “So that’s why Fitz wasn’t answering my knocks!”Skye side-stepped May as she made a hasty retreat. “This plane is just so big, I get lost sometimes. Sorry about that.” Skye ran for her life and toward the lab.

—-

"You don’t think it’s weird?" Skye asked Simmons as she wandered around the lab, busying herself with something Skye wasn’t really sure she wanted to know about. 

"What’s weird?" Simmons said absently, placing a glass slide under the microscope and studying it.

"That bird. Aren’t hawks supposed to be wild animals? as in, does not take kindly to humans? And yet… There’s one above our heads making nice with Coulson."

"That. is. weird." Simmons answered after a few moments, lifting her face away from the microscope. Before Skye could add anymore, Simmons added "Fitz! Come and take a look at this. This is either the most amazing thing I have ever seen or the clumsiest mistake I ever made." Simmons talked over Skye. Skye made an indignant noise in front of them and Simmons faced her. "Oh, I’m sorry were you saying something?"

"YES!" Skye raised her hands in defeat and groaned. 

"This is fascinating." Fitz commented after stepping away from the microscope. "It’s like it isn’t normal. Are you sure you’ve checked the slides and the machines, you might-"

"Of course I checked the machines, Fitz. The machines are fine. This is the fifth time I have tested it-"

"-just have contaminated something to cause it to react like that, Fifth time?! Where have you found the time to do this five times? You mean you-"

"Guys."

"-What do you mean contaminated it?I know what I’m doing Fitz, and I’m telling you, no amount of contamination can cause such a reaction-"

"Guys!

"-were doing all this, while I was breaking my back, carrying over your equipment from the sub-levels of Hell, while you were here, contaminating the place?!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at Skye.

"What are we even talking about here?"

Simmons sighed. “The bird, the one that was with Agent Coulson.” She reported clinically and pulled a screen from off of the holo-table.displaying what looked like a string of DNA, side by side with what seemed like the blown up version of what was inside the glass slide.

Skye stared at it thoughtfully for a moment and shook her head. “Nope, I give up. What is it?”

"Well, that’s the thing. I don’t know. Or at least not yet. I took a sample of the Hawks DNA just because I was curious, and this is what I find. It’s amazing, really. I have never seen a genetic make-up quite like this before…"

Fitz tapped a few things onto the holo-table and another picture appeared. This time it was of a girl. “None except…” 

"Mystique." Simmons finished for him. "That’s why it looked familiar. I’ve seen it before when I had the pleasure of meeting Doctor Hank McCoy."

"Who’s the pretty woman?"

"Mystique is a mutant. Her unique genetic make-up allows her to change her appearance at will. She’s one of a kind. Most mutants are."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Skye interrupted them before they start another one lengthy intertwined conversation about something or the other. "This girl, whoever she is-"

"Mystique." Fitz supplied.

Skye shook her head lightly, “-Whatever. You’re saying, Mystique, has the same genetic make-up as the bird that’s with Coulson right now? That Mystique is up there right now? That there’s a mutant on the Bus as we speak?”

"Well, Yes and No." Skye raised a confused eyebrow. "They have the same genetic make-up, in general. but not exactly the same. Mystique’s is this one." Simmons gestures to a 3D rendered image on the right "and the bird’s is this one." She points to the left. "While there are some rare similarities, it is vastly different from Mystique’s."

"So what? That bird can only transform as one person?" Skye clarified

"I believe so. Yes. But I can’t quite be sure. Fitz might be right, I might have contaminated the slides somehow and-"

"So it’s kind of like a werewolf thing, except it’s a hawk, instead of a wolf and whoever is up there can do it at will and not just on a full moon."

"Basically, yes."

"That is weird."

—-

"Where is he?" Skye flinched at the sound of the voice and held Coulson’s bleeding body tighter. The stranger bent down and pressed a hand over Skye’s to add more pressure to the wound. "We can’t stay here long. They’ve already called for back-up and Phil’s losing too much blood." He took off his shirt and made a really long strip of cloth with it and he wrapped it around Coulson’s wound. "That should slow down the bleeding." The man took a look around them. "I can’t fly us out of here on my own, so I guess we’ll have to run like hell. How good a shot are you?" He asked Skye. 

Skye was still trying to understand what was going on but that didn’t mean she can’t answer the question. She at least knows that this man is trying to help. “I’m not terrible.” She told him, honestly.

"That’ll have to do. I want you to cover me, we need to get Coulson back to base and into medical before it’s too late. I saw a jet that way while I was looking for you guys." The man said to her, handing her 2 pistols. He heaved Coulson into his arms and nodded at Skye. "Ready?"

Skye tucked one gun into her waist and cocked the other before she nodded at him. The man smirked and jerked his head. “Ladies first.” Skye took a deep breath and stood up, immediately firing at any and all enemies she encountered.

—-

"Thanks." Skye spoke softly as she cradled one hand in her arm sling. "For saving us back there."

"I’m sorry." The man smiled sadly at her. "I didn’t do it for you." He squeezed Phil’s hand a little tighter. Coulson was still unconscious, the doctors said that it was probably a good thing, or else he’d be in a great deal of pain; which was not really what the two of them had wanted to hear at that exact moment.

Skye smiled back at him. “I know.” She stared at the man then at Coulson then back at the man. She sighed. “So.” The man looked up at her. “Are you ever going to tell me who you are or am I going to have to guess?”

The man opened his mouth but before he could speak, the door to the room burst open and Skye’s team came barreling in. They crowded the bed as they asked Skye the standard Are-You-Okay-What-Happened questions. It didn’t stop  until Simmons was convinced that Coulson was going to wake up in a few hours at most.

Agent May stood opposite the man. “Agent Barton.” She greeted him.

"May." He smirked at her like they were long time best friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." The man glanced at Coulson then back at May.

"You aren’t supposed to be here." May glared at him and the man just shrugged.

"Barton. You’re Agent Clint Barton." Fitz said, his voice a little too excited. "You’re  _Hawkeye._  You’re an Avenger!” He practically fan-boyed.

And then it all clicked.

_I have never seen a genetic make-up quite like this before…_

_Mystique is a mutant. Her unique genetic make-up allows her to change her appearance at will. She’s one of a kind. Most mutants are._

_While there are some rare similarities, it is vastly different from Mystique’s_

_So like a werewolf except it’s a hawk, instead of a wolf and whoever is up there can do it at will and not just on a full moon._

_I can’t fly us out of here on my own_

_You’re Hawkeye._

Skye stared at Clint. “You’re a mutant.” She said barely a whisper. They all stared at her but she didn’t care. Her brain was racing and everything was starting to make sense now. “You’re an Avenger, but you know about Coulson. You knew where Coulson and I were even if nobody else did. This is the first time you’ve met most of us, yet you act like you’ve known us for months.” She paused and smiled at Clint. “You’re the hawk that we keep seeing around AC.” Skye concluded. Everyone was silent and even May looked surprised.

"Very Good, Skye." Phil cleared his throat and groaned as he struggled to sit up. Clint was immediately by his side, helping him. "Although, technically, he’s not a mutant. because technically, it’s not on the records." He gave Clint a glare, and Clint shrugged.

"What can I say, your ducklings are just that good. You should be proud, sir."

"I am." Phil smiled at all of them.

"Besides, technically you’re dead because technically you died in the line of duty." Clint waggled his eyebrows at him and Phil rolled his eyes.

They both knew they were going to have to explain to the team at some point but right now, they were allowed to let the team dote on Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/95012368916/colors-are-not-my-strong-point-sadly-part)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m glad you’re okay.” Clint squeezed Phil’s hand and gave him a smile.

“I’m glad you were there.” Phil squeezed back.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t exactly just go on with the day after hearing that they lost contact with you, now could I?” Clint scoffed.

“I suppose not. You were listening in on the SHIELD lines again? I thought I told you to quit that.” Phil gave him a fondly exasperated glare.

“I was just listening in on the really secure ones. The ones that I know will talk about you.”

Phil shook his head, “That’s what makes it dangerous. What if the others find out? What do you plan on doing then?”

“Bring them all here. They miss you.” Clint raised an eyebrow at Phil, “And, frankly sir, I’m offended that you’re implying that I can’t keep this a secret.”

“I know you can, but living with 2 paranoid people, 1 ex-soldier from the 40′s, 1 really curious nordic god, and 1 really snoopy genius has to be a challenge for you.” 

“It is but I like a challenge- and would you please stop doing that.” Clint whipped his head around to two ducklings tensing, their hands halfway to touching Clint’s hair.

Simmons cleared her throat. “Sorry. We were just curious.”

Clint turned to Phil, his face screaming for help, only to be met by a shrug. Clint rolled his eyes at him. He sighed and turned back to the scientists. “Fine. Go ahead.”

That was met by a girlish squeal determinedly not from Simmons. Fitz cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. “Right, let’s get started, shall we?”

—

Clint stayed until Phil was healthy enough to be back on the Bus. He carried Phil’s bags as they boarded and jerked his head towards the lab where Fitz and Simmons appear to be arguing. 

“You think that’s serious? It looks pretty heated.” Clint asked.

“Nah, the last time they argued that seriously, they were arguing over how to make the perfect grilled cheese.” Phil smiled at the memory. “Do you wanna go see what they’re doing?”

“Sure.” 

As they entered the lab, they caught the tail end of a sentence that somehow involved a burrito. Phil gave Clint a smug grin that clearly said ‘I told you so’ and Clint rolled his eyes.

“Hey guys. What are you up to?”

Simmons smiled at their visitors. “Deciding what to get for lunch while we’re still on the ground.”

“She wants to go get a burrito but I want shawarma.” Fitz scoffed.

“Or you guys could get Pizza?” Clint suggested a middle ground.

They both turned to each other and shrugged. “Pizza sounds good.”

“Yeah. I could go for pizza.”

“Then it’s decided.”

“Now what about toppings?”

Phil sighed and decided to intervene before the scientists thought about starting another argument.

“Jemma, Leo. I just wanted to remind you that whatever findings you may have found regarding Clint’s condition, you cannot publish it. For security reasons.”

“Not even to the people at the academy?”

“No. I’m sorry.” With a sigh, they both nodded their agreement and Phil pulled Clint out of the lab. “Sorry. I can’t really stand in the middle of an argument between those two. Skye’s really the only one who can get them to agree on food.”

“It’s okay.” Clint gave him a kiss on the forehead, “I should be leaving anyway. I told the team I’d only be gone for three days and it’s been a week, so they’re probably looking for me.” 

“You’ll visit us again soon, won’t you?” Skye asked, popping up from nowhere. She’s getting good at that.

“Sure. But maybe next time I visit, it won’t be when Phil’s about to die.” Phil rolled his eyes at Clint.

“So long as you stop jumping from buildings.” 

“Ah, Fair enough.” Clint kissed Phil’s cheek. “Skye, you’ll watch out for him, won’t you?”

“Actually, I think that’s my job.” Phil raised a point.

“I will.” Skye answered anyway. “Also, I’m pretty sure May’s watching him for you too.” 

“Thanks.” Clint simply said.

“Although, my services do not come cheap.” Skye waggled her eyebrows at Clint.

Clint shook his head softly. “I’ll see what I can do to get you the Avenger’s autographs.” 

Skye squealed and hugged Clint before saying “Thank you.” and running off.

“Try visiting when I’m not in the middle of a firefight, next time, okay?” Phil said.

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” Clint teased. “I will, I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too.” Phil kissed him goodbye and watched as Clint exited the Bus. Clint turned back and gave Phil another wave, which the man returned, before finally flying off back to Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hereon tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127005215341/i-have-weird-sleeping-patterns-i-didnt-sleep-at)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/92058687071/this-is-more-of-fury-and-phil-find-out-than-fury)
> 
> As usual, if you want me to continue this particular fic, send me a [line](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/ask) so I can add to my queue. :))


End file.
